Surprises
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Surprises are happening in the Dojo! Kick.
1. Kim's Surprise

Hey! This is Snowflake here with my first Kickin' It story! There will be at least 3 chapters (half of chapter 3 is already done!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' It, because Kim and Jack would already be together, and the end of Hit The Road Jack and A Slip Down Memory Lane would have been different!

**Chapter 1: Kim's Surprise**

It just a normal day when Kim walked into the dojo. She saw Jack punching and kicking the dummies alone, no one else in sight. His top was sticking to him with sweat, and she could see the definition of his muscles bulging from underneath the top.

Not that she was looking or anything.

As he hadn't seen her, Kim decided she would sneak up behind Jack, and try to pin him down.

She was just inches away when Jack turned around, grabbing her arms and held them about her head.

He noticed that the way he was holding her really made her curves define. But he wasn't checking her out.

Slowly, he backed them towards the pile of mats located in the corner of the dojo.

As he walked, he spoke to her.

"You know Kim, it's not a fair fight when you sneak up on someone. That's just rude." He warned, and no, Kim *didn't* think his voice sounded oh-so-sexy.

Kim wimpered slightly, Jack's grip becoming a bit too tight. He realised this and let go slightly, still backing them up.

Kim's lower back hit the soft mats, and Jack leaned over her slightly bent body.

Of course he didn't want to push himself so close to her, so that he could feel her chest on his. Nor did he want to feel her heart beating faster, because of him.

Kim wasn't scared. She trusted Jack. But she was confused about his actions. He never seemed the type to be forceful. But he also didn't seem to be the teasing type, but he seemed to be trying to tease her now.

Sure she liked Jack, everyone but the Black Dragons liked him (and Ricky Weaver and Trueman and Brody). And he was a great friend. But she didn't love him. Nope. Not at all. Well, maybe as a brother - or a pet goldfish...

Since he was teasing her, she decided to tease him. She wriggled her hands free from his, and played with the hem of his sweaty t-shirt. Jack got a little impatient with her, and closed the small gap between their lips. Kim finally lifted the top up, and they broke apart for a few short seconds - which was way too long for both of them - so that the sweaty garment could be removed. They attached their lips again and their tounges fought for a battle of dominance. She let him win.

Kim's nails scratched Jack's back, leaving nasty red marks there. Mouths moved from each other's to the other's neck, bruises forming there as well. They knew they were going to be questioned for it, but, damn, it felt good. Sometimes they would let the other do all the work, while hands roamed to different places.

Kim's hands felt the muscles all over the brunette's chest and arms, while one of Jack's roamed beneath the waist band of the blonde's sweatpants, cupping her perfectly shaped butt (and no, he hadn't stared at it before) and the other went up her top, fiddling with the clasp of her lacey bra (and he hadn't imagined what it looked like). They continued the make out session for what felt like hours. Neither wanted to stop what they had honestly dreamed about since they first met, and they finally admitted the truth (to themselves) that they loved the other. And nothing could make them split apart (and at that moment they meant emotionally *and* physically). The would be together forever, and they knew everybody was betting on it.

They would talk about it at a later time, but for the moment, they were content with sucking each others faces off.


	2. Jerry's Surprise

**Chapter 2: Jerry's Surprise**

Jerry attempted to swagger into the Bobby Wasbi dojo, not noticing anything going on inside. It was seemingly empty from the outside anyway.

He opened his locker and pulled out his personalised water bottle. He gulped it down, holding it high in the air, blocking everything from view.

As he was close to the pile of mats he was planning to sit on, he took one last mouthful of water and lowered his water bottle from his face.

He took a spit take at the sight infront of him. Jack and Kim were heavily makeing out on the pile, Jack's top missing from his body. His left hand seemed to be cupping Kim's butt inside her sweatpants, while his right hand was up her top, and it looked as if he was fiddling with her bra clasp.

When they got soaked with water, they spung apart. Their eyes were wide and they looked as if they were little kids who had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Jerry, after getting over the inital shock, just raised his arms high in the air and yelled: "That's swag yo!" And then he ran over to Falafle Phils to get the twenty bucks that Milton and Eddie now owed him.


	3. Jack's Surprise

Jack's Surprise

It wasn't as if he hadn't expected to be interrupted. Of course he had, but obviously he didn't like the fact that both him and Kim were covered in water. Unfortunately, it was best that they were interrupted, before they went too far.

Of course, he thought that Kim looked really hot in her soaked top. Her lacy bra easily seen through the wet, light pink material.

It didn't mean he couldn't be mad with Jerry. Him, and his best-friend-whom-he-just-made-out-with-which-was-so-not-the-friendly-thing-to-do, had just been covered in back wash from Jerry's mouth, and then he didn't have the decency to look scared when he left the dojo. He looked happy! Ecstatic even!

Jack was so furious, he was seeing red. Literally. Kim had turned beet red, possibly from anger, possibly from embarrassment. Maybe both.

Jack couldn't make his mouth move, and Kim saw this, sighed, and then sat on the pile of mats that they had just vacated. Silently, Jack sat down next to the blonde.

"I am so confused." She stated simply, Jack nodded.

"Me too." His voice was finally back, but cracking a little bit. "What was Jerry so happy about? You were with him not long ago."

"I don't know, but my guess is that it has something to do with us being together - probably a bet with Milton and Eddie." Kim said, confidence slowing coming back to her.

"Yeah, probably."

There was silence for a few minutes following their short conversation.

Then their other three friends ran into the dojo, their sensei Rudy trailing behind, panting for breath.

Jack and Kim were still completely soaked.

They got funny looks from three of the four people in front of them, while Jerry was completely un surprised. Obviously Jerry forgot to tell the others of his spit take.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Milton, Eddie and Rudy chorused.

"Because Jerry spat his water out all over us." Kim said sweetly, her blank face twitching slightly. She was glad for the interruption of their silence. It was getting kind of awkward.

Jack just stayed silent, corners of his mouth twitching, fighting a huge smile.

"So, is it true? Did Jerry catch you two making out?" Eddie asked eagerly.

"No." Kim said sarcastically, Jack still not saying anything. "He got scared because he saw us doing homework and spat his drink all over us."

"Oh." Eddie said obliviously. "Then where's all you're homework stuff then?"

Kim, Milton and Rudy face-palmed at this. Jack was still trying not to smile. Jerry decided to answer Eddie with what he thought was a logical answer.

"They don't have homework stuff!" He cried. "They were obviously doing health class homework - practising CPR."

Again Kim, Milton and Rudy face-palmed. Jack finally managed to speak without smiling.

"Yeah, me and Kim were making out." He said, trying to sound bragging, but he sounded too happy. He was under the impression that none of the younger boys had had their first kiss, and they would be upset about it.

If it was possible, Kim's blush deepened.

The guys, happy with that answer, all left to go back to Falafel Phil's.

"I'm glad I can finally rub in the guy's faces that I had my first kiss before them." Jack said proudly, not bothering to fight the grin.

"Yeah... About that. Milton had his first real kiss before you." Kim said unsurely, nervous about the upcoming question.

"Who was it with?" Jack asked curiously. He thought that the guys told each other everything. He knew that Kim and Milton were close, but didn't know they were closer then himself and Milton.

"Me..."


End file.
